


Date Nights and Big Meals

by kinkypen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, F/F, Mutual Gaining, Stuffing, Two fat girls who love each other very much, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypen/pseuds/kinkypen
Summary: Haruhi and Renge love going out to restaurants, but what they both might love more (apart from each other) is the effect this has on their waistlines...





	Date Nights and Big Meals

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 666mewmew on Fanfiction.net for prompting this :)

****

Renge couldn’t help but groan when Haruhi finally let them into their apartment, not even taking off her coat before flopping onto the bed. Haruhi herself was also feeling the weight of the food in her stomach, but at least she had the foresight to wear a stretchy dress, even if it had become rather unflattering since the twins gifted it to her.

The blue dress was one that clung to her figure before she and Renge went out to eat so many times, and now it was like a second skin with how stuffed and rounded her stomach was. She could see (sort of, considering how far her gut pushed forward) patches of her skin tone beneath the now translucent blue, the indent of her belly button. Not to mention that every roll was more than a little visible. The dress was also shorter, resting at midthigh now rather than just above the knee.

“I’m so stuffed,” Renge panted from the bed, breaths shallow, and Haruhi went over to assist her girlfriend. She had to tug at her to sit up, even if she was a bit of a weakling and certainly couldn’t budge Renge’s well-fed, hefty form after all their indulgence.

“I know, I am too, but it’ll feel better after we get our clothes off,” She stated. Renge knew too, of course, the both of them having a lot of experience with it now, but seemed to have forgotten in her state of melodramatic declarations of how much she ate.

The coat’s buttons were hard to undo, stretched and thread only just holding on. It’d been too cold to forgo coats, even if they were too small, and Renge even had to let the belt hang loose at her sides to avoid even more pressure on her stomach. Still, Haruhi got to work; Renge did try to help by sucking in her gut, but it didn’t particularly do much.

Haruhi couldn’t help but notice how the material was pushed apart so quickly once the buttons were undone, that soft fat so compressed that the coat almost burst off her. If it had been any less well-made, she doubted the seams would’ve stood up to such treatment. They’d certainly have to get new clothes soon… again. What were they now? Huge, she knew, and she honestly couldn’t get enough of it. She wondered if her own dress’ stitches would remain intact when they next went out to eat. Probably not, especially if she put away as much as she did tonight.

The real star of the evening, however, was Renge. While they were both more than happy with the situation, eating to their heart’s content, she was really pushing herself. So much food was ordered, it all passing in a blur of creamy sauces and perfectly sautéed potatoes, and other heavy things. Multiple plates spanned the entirety of their table, and she could feel the thrill of stares on their backs from other patrons.

Renge must’ve put down at least three main courses, not to mention her two appetisers and the two generous slices of cake they’d ordered. In an added, impressive feat, she took the four small jugs of heavy cream they’d been given, resting besides both of their cakes, and chugged them down one after another. Haruhi could only stare, enraptured, as her girlfriend’s stomach stretched and swelled so _big_. Even now, Renge’s usual soft, flabby gut was rock solid, taut and just so perfect. She didn’t have any room left, stuffed to her absolute limit.

It wasn’t like Haruhi hadn’t eaten much herself, putting away _nearly_ as much, but she wasn’t feeling it as much, and her stomach was still rather doughy. Perhaps because her own appetite (and, by extension, size) was usually bigger than Renge’s? That seemed a fair assumption, even if Renge’s bloated stomach was much more… _more_. It looked so heavy, taking up a good three quarters of her lap.

She knew they were both getting incredibly fat off their new routine, and most of that was probably bloating, but she still loved seeing it so… clearly. They used to be so skinny, and now here they were, so gluttonous and perfectly well taken care of.

“Um, Haru…” Renge began, her cheeks blooming bright red, “I… feel a breeze on my back…”

Haruhi swallowed hard, crawling onto the bed with her beloved and taking a look. Sure enough, the zip at the back of Renge’s dress had burst, showing off her lovely, smooth skin and voluptuous love handles. It was all so plump and perfect, and all hers. She’d worship every one of those new rolls, every beautiful pound that lay so perfectly under her skin, every stretch mark that showed how quickly she was fattening up, and every dimple of cellulite that indented her thighs and ass.

But not tonight. They were both full, and groggy, and even if she was a bit turned on by the sight of the too small dress on Renge’s weighty body, she just wanted to take care of her. Belly rubs and sleep, dreaming of how big all this food was going to make them, and how much they’d both eat the next day. She’d stuff herself then, too; let Renge see how big her stomach could get.

The zip was hard to glide down, so hard in fact that she gave Renge an apologetic smile as she crawled off the bed, heavy footstep making their way down the hall in search of some scissors to cut it off. It was too tight anyway, and so another thing she’d have to do was go out to get some more date night clothes…

She’d make sure they’d have enough room to grow… For now.


End file.
